


the mind, the body, and the soul

by lacepirate



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, hinted zukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko comes out to his uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mind, the body, and the soul

**Author's Note:**

> here's some fluff because i'm sick of studying.

_Well, now is about the best time I’m going to get._

Zuko nervously twittled his thumbs as he waited for his uncle to finish closing the small tea shop they were forced to be employed at. It’s not like they had much of a choice, they were refugees according to everyone else, they could not afford an uproar of someone discovering that they were really fire nation, and royal family at that.

The wooden door chimed the hanging bell, Iroh stepped out happily, a small cup in his hands filled with his favorite hot substance.

“Zuko, you have worry painted on your face.” It was more a statement than a question.

Zuko said nothing as he trailed behind the elder, following him home.

Once inside their newly acquired home, Iroh set crossed-legged on the floor next to the small wooden table.

“Zuko, I can see it on your face. What is wrong, my nephew?”

Zuko quietly took his seat across from him.

“Did your date with that girl not go well?”

Zuko grumbled and crossed his arms in a fit, wishing he could disappear in to himself. It was not often he felt like this, but when he did, it was of near grave importance.

Iroh sighed and set his tea down, still staring at the teen.

“Zuko, you know I think of you as my own, right?”

Zuko exhaled quickly through his nose, internally building up confidence.

“Uncle…”

“Yes, Zuko?”

“M-my date didn’t go well… because, I um-“

He closed his eyes in anger. Anger at himself overriding the rest. Humility flowed through his veins as his cheeks grew hot, something the fire bender was not used to.

“Unlce, I-I don’t like girls.”

Iroh paused, sipping his tea and setting it back on the table.

“I know.”

Zuko’s eyes shot open with surprise and then settled back closed with docked anger.

“Then why didn’t you say something so I could avoid this?!”

Zuko couldn’t help but to stand up and yell at his uncle again.

“Because, Zuko. You need to do things at your own pace and come to terms with it when you’re ready.”

“Then why do you keep throwing girls at me?!”

Iroh laughed to himself.

“Because I wanted you to hurry up with it! I’ve known since you were a little boy Zuko, there’s almost nothing you can hide from me.”

Zuko fell to his knees in defeat.

Iroh stood and patted his nephew on the back.

“Come on now, help me clean up. By the way, I think that water tribe boy you keep looking at is cute.”

“Uncle!”


End file.
